If You're About to fall
by hocdoc333
Summary: Whey you fall for someone who's completely off limits, how do you keep the consequences from slapping you in the face. MerDer. AU.
1. Hello

_**When you fall for someone who's completely off limits, how do you keep the consequences from slapping you in the face?**_

**Just so everyone knows, I am very new to fic writing but I guess I'm just going to give this one a shot. It won't be updated on a regular basis, but I'll do my best. I really hope you like it.**

**P.S. It may be slow in the first few updates while I get my footing for fic writing.**

**Enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rink was overcrowded with people and she had to push her way through the people after the end of the first period. They were up one to nothing but that could be easily changed. It was their final game for play-offs and it just so happened to be home, a huge advantage. She slipped into the bathroom and checked her hair in the mirror as her best friend, Cristina, waited for an open stall.

"Hurry up, I want to get back out there as soon as possible." she yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, yeah. They won't even finish the ice for another ten minutes anyways." responded Christina.

A minute later the two were pushing their way through the jumbled crowd again and back to their seats. Growing up in the rink, they knew a few secrets about the place and were able to watch the game from an abandoned balcony that had once been used for the radiostation's broadcast of the game. As they worked their way to the stairs in the back Meredith bumped into a solid figure and stumbled back before she felt two strong hands around her back, clutching to her protectively. She looked up and was surprised to see a handsome face staring into her eyes. He had on a white T-shirt and baggy kacky pants, strangely though he didn't look at all cold.

"Sorry about that," he said in a soothing voice "I guess I had better watch where I'm going."

"Umm..." she studdered and choked on her words when he spoke, "No, it's perfectly alright. I'm just glad you caught me before I ended up in a hospital again."

"A little bit clumsy then?"

"Yeah, just a bit." She replied with a little more confidence. She could see Cristina looking at her with a concerned expression. Meredith used her eyes to tell her friend that all was well and returned her attention to the mysterious stranger.

"Are you going back to your seat?" He asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"No, there's not much need." He replied.

"And why's that?" She wondered a little bit perplexed at his responses.

"We're going to win four to three in a double overtime, and I've got things to do anyways."

"Is that so? How would you know a thing like that?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"And what if that doesn't turn out to be true?"

"Then I owe you."

"Owe me what?" She asked.

"Depends. But I won't be wrong so you don't have to worry about it."

"Well then...have a nice night...."

"Derek." He said with a cock-eyed smirk.

"...Derek."


	2. Hi

**Allrighty! Thanks a BUNCH for reading and reviewing. I hope you like it so far. Please tell me what you think!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Derek_

He could see her twisting around to avoid people while still trying to follow the angry looking friend who was quite a bit ahead. He looked at her brownish blond hair that was starting to escape a lazy ponytale. She had a black coat on and a close fitting Dartmouth T-shirt on underneath. He looked over to his counterpart, Mark, and nodded before taking a few steps in her direction.

He waited until she was a few feet away from him and then made his move. He purposfuly bumped into her and watched her try to catch her balance as she fell closer and closer to the concrete floor. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her lower back and behind her neck. She was warm, really warm. He smiled at her genuinly as he caught a small wiff of her perfume.

"Sorry about that," he said in a soothing voice "I guess I had better watch where I'm going."

"Umm..." she finaly stammered out, "No, it's perfectly alright. I'm just glad you caught me before I ended up in a hospital again."

"A little bit clumsy then?"

"Yeah, just a bit." She replied.

"Are you going back to your seat?" He asked, when she looked over at the angry friend who was watching and eying him up curiously.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"No, there's not much need." He replied.

"And why's that?" She wondered.

"We're going to win four to three in a double overtime, and I've got things to do anyways." He said cockily, and smiled at her perplexed reaction.

"Is that so? How would you know a thing like that?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"And what if that doesn't turn out to be true?"

"Then I owe you."

"Owe me what?" She asked.

"Depends. But I won't be wrong so you don't have to worry about it."

"Well then...have a nice night...."

"Derek." He said with a cock-eyed smirk.

"...Derek."


	3. Drunk and Nervous

_Meredith_

"Sorry I bailed on you earlier, Burke just got in from Seattle to visit and I was a bit anxious to see him." Cirstina explained on the phone. "What was the final score anyways?"

Meredith smiled to herself. He had been absolutely one-hundred percent correct. "We won Four to Three, in a double overtime."

"Really! Wow, that's something else. Who knew?" Cristina said lightly. "Well...Burke and I are going to go to bed or something so I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Or something," Meredith laughed at her friend. "Oh, hey, you know what. I was thinking about throwing a little party or something tomorrow night at my place. My mom will be too busy at the hospital to notice anyways, so we can throw it there. I figure it's a good way to end our last year as college freebirds."

"Umm...sure sounds cool. Burke and I will probably be there around seven to help you get ready. Night." Cristina said.

"Yeah and tell who ever ok." Meredith added before closing her phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derek_

"Hey I'm going out in a few hours, you want to accompany me?" Mark asked as he stepped out of the bathroom after a long shower and began dressing casually.

"What, like a date?" Derek joked, "Why, sure Marky, I'd love to!"

"Ok funnyman. Well I'm leaving at six thirty so we can run by a bar and get an early start. So you'd better be ready." Mark said and stepped out of the room.

Derek grabbed a towel from the closet and turned the water in the shower as hot as it could go. He let the steam rise in the bathroom before he stripped and stepped into the shower.

It was about five so that meant he had about an hour and a half to get ready and check on his assignment. Just enough time, there might even be a few extra minutes to get a head start on the drinking.

_About fifteen minutes later_

Derek stepped into the main room of the appartment he and Mark shared. He slid a half buttoned shirt over his head and slipped his arms easily into place. He did the buttons up to the top of his chest leaving to unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves to the top of both elbows. "I'm going to run out and check on my assignment, but I'll be back in a little bit."

"Why? You get like an imidiate warning if anything even comes close to harming her. You don't have to do routine check-ups or anything." Mark said as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Well I want to so I'll be back in about an hour." Derek responded quickly and strode out of the room gracefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meredith_

"Okay now all we have to worry about is that no one gets into the medical tapes. Everything else is fair game." Meredith said as she jumped down from the coffee table she was using to take down her mother's medical awards from the walls. She placed them in a box labeled, Party Storage, and slid the box into the small closet near the living room.

"I love your mother's house!" Cristina exclaimed. "I am totally going to miss this next year." She pulled the table into it's usual place and poured herself and Burke a shot of Tequila to get them started. "Do you want any?" she looked over to Meredith.

"Do you really have to ask" Meredith replied before placing her own "lucky" shotglass infront of the Tequila bottle.

"I don't know why you still use that thing. It's broken in like five places and it's older than you are. Not to mention it's totally ugly." Cristina said while staring at the faded lime green St. Patrick's day shot glass in dusgust.

"First of all, it was my first shot glass, and secondly, there has never been one time that I have used this glass and not gotten laid. So why not use it?" Meredith countered as Cristina looked at Burke and shrugged.

"Well nice as that is...I don't need a "lucky" glass to get laid. I'm a natural beauty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derek_

He slammed another shot glass down on the bar as Mark ordered up another round. "Last one and then we're going. We can't be totally smashed by the time we get there." Derek said a little loudly.

"Come on Derek. Don't be a wuss about it. Fine then, if we're going after this we're going to make it a double." Mark said and called the bartender over again to change their order.

Derek smiled as the strong alchohol ran down his throat. It made him feel alive, it made him feel good. He looked over at Mark, who also seemed to be relishing his own drink. "Where are we going anyways?" Derek inquired.

Mark finished his drink and set it on the bar. "I'm not sure yet." He slid from his stool and pulled his worn leather jacket over his arms." Izzie just said we should meet her there so I guess we're going to have to call her then."

Derek followed suit and also pulled on his jacket. They put money down on the bar and strode to the door turning female heads all the way. Derek opened the door to his small sports car while Mark got into the passenger side.

"Drop me off at the house so I can get my own car. In case I have to leave early." Mark winked at Derek and smiled. "Then you can follow me there and I'll get directions.

_About twenty minutes later_

Derek pulled into a large driveway which lead to a huge house. The driveway was allready packed with cars and Derek manuevered carefully into the last open spot he could see. Mark had parked a little further up and was allready in the door. "Man whore." He mumbled to himself as he shut the door and started up the walkway that ran along the driveway and up to the house. He didn't bother knocking and walked cassually into the large entryway. Coats were thrown about near a rack which had nearly none on it. He decided to put his on a hook and then set off in search of Mark.

The house seemed to be mostly full of college aged kids and he could hear a great deal of noise coming from what must be the back yard. He found a kitchen with mostly Tequila and Vodka. "No Scotch?" He thought to himself before settling for Tequila. Not even close, but it would have to do. A few other people were in the kitchen making themselves drinks but the rest of the party was obviously outside.

He navigated his way to a sliding door which looked out to a large lawn and a crowded pool. There were tons of people , more than he thought based on the amount of cars in the driveway. He spotted Mark quickly, he was flirting easily with a blonde girl who twirled her hair a lot and was wearing a pretty slutty outfit. That figures. He walked out onto the lawn and drank the shot in his hand. Ready and willing to live the night up to its fullest potential.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meredith_

She looked around the back yard from her lawn chair which was set up next to the pool side. Cristina sat lazily beside her and she was pretty pleased with the turnout. It was time to get crazy.

"We should dance." She said to Cristina who nodded and quickly finished her beer.

"Yes we should! Are you sure you're drunk enough to embarass yourself like that? It's only ten." Cristina joked.

"Well I'll grab a bottle from the kitchen and we should be okay. I've also been drinking since before you got here and I'm sure that adds up to at least one bottle of Vodka. I'm more than ready." Meredith managed to slur before heaving herself out of the lawn chair and heading for the kitchen.

_About two hours, a half bottle of Tequila, and a lot of dancing later_

She turned her head towards the house just in time to catch a glimpse of him. He was coming from the patio with two beers in his hands and he looked like he had had just as much as her allready. He walked with a powerful stride the screamed confidence. He smiled that same crooked smile she remembered from their first encounter. He opened one of the beers and handed the other to a blonde girl she recognized from on of her classes. Izzie was her name she thought.

Meredith headed in his direction without really thinking about it at all. There was something about him that just drew her in. He was wearing a dark blue-ish button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows cassually. His sculpted body was shown off by the blue jeans and cotton shirt. His hair looked like he had tousled it after a shower and just left it like that. It worked for him perfectly.

She caught his eye as she reached the edge of the patio and his looked a little bit taken back that she was there. She stopped and waited for him to make his way over to her. He stopped a little closer than she expected but it gave her a warm feeling inside to be that close to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Umm..it's my house. Well not mine, my mothers actually. But mine to I guess, but I don't live here so I guess its not mine. I'm just going to stop now." She finally managed to get out. Drunk and nervous was a horrible combination she thought to herself.

He smiled at her again and she couldn't help but get even more flustered. "It okay. I think I like it when you ramble."

"You think?" She asked, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, I think. So how did that game the other night end? I didn't catch the final score." He looked at her intently.

"We won. Four to three."

"In a double overtime? I guess I don't owe you then."

"I guess not."

"What are you going to give me." He said with a slight smirk and a little slur.

"I don't have to give you anything." She giggled, " I didn't bet."

"Not even a little congratulations gift?"

"That depends, what do you want." She questioned, playing along with his little flirting game.

"Anything, surprise me." He said and took another drink of his beer.

She bit her bottom lip as he turned to look for his friends. He turned back to her and she couldn't help but get lost in his piercing eyes. The cock-eyed smile that she kept noticing appeared on his face again and she took a small step towards him. She tilted her head up and kept moving closer with out even thinking about what she was doing.

All she could think was, "_Never again will I let myself be drunk and nervous_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks a bunch to any readers and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed. Please keep reading and tell me what you think.**


	4. Bad

_Derek_

He opened his eyes groggily and cursed the bright light that was coming in through a nearby window. _"What the hell is going on?"_ He thought to himself. He felt something that was pressed tight against the entire front of his body shift and he was startled when he looked and saw a golden blonde head laying next to his chest. _"Shit shit shit shit!"_ he thought. This was bad, really bad, just plain bad. But she looked good, really good, just plain good. Her hair was fanned out on the plain white sheets and he still had both of his arms around her abdomen. She was warm. She smelled good, like lavender, and she was naked...and he was naked. So this was bad.

He tried looking around the room for a clock without disturbing her. No luck. He swore to himself again and started slowly shifting out his arm from beneath her. She slowly realeased his hand from her grasp and he pulled himself free. He saw his shirt lying on the bed and reached for it carefully before realizing the sleeve was under her legs. He decided to move on to his boxers. He knew he started the night with boxers. It took him a while to find them because somewhere along the like they had completely toppled a book shelf of DVD's and they were under that. He had the boxers pulled halfway up when he heard her shifting in the bed. He turned around at the same time as he pulled the boxers up the rest of the way and was surprised at the smiling face that was staring back at him.

"Hey..." She said. She was wrapped in the sheets and he could see the outline of her delicate frame underneath the thin cloth.

"Hey." He responded casually and reached over her for his shirt. He smiled at her because he wasn't sure if this was what she had had in mind last night when she congratulated him. He couldn't really tell. But it was still bad. This was bad. He needed to go. "So I have to be somewhere..." he lied and then checked his watch. "Like twenty minutes ago." He lied again.

"Oh...well I'm sorry to keep you then." she said a little bit confused.

He pulled both of his legs into his pants. He knew this was awkward, but what else could he do. This was just bad. He smiled at her and turned to the door of the large bedroom. He could find the way out. He looked back again and she was smiling too. So at least he hadn't hurt her feelings. Or she wasn't showing it. He was a good lier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thirty minutes later_

"MARK?" he yelled into the emty apartment. "MARK?" It was elven fourty. Mark had to be home. He decided to clean himself up and eat some breakfast, or lunch, or whatever he wanted to call it.

Derek grabed a towel from the closet near the bathroom and turned the water in the shower on. He emptied his pockets and threw his clothes into a laundry basket across the hall. He must have woken Mark and his fun because a half-dressed girl was buttoning her pants near Mark's door. She gasped when she noticed him and he smiled at her. He probably could've put a towel on...

When Derek came into the kitchen after his shower Mark was already drinking coffee and reading some sports magazine.

"So where did you end up last night?" Mark questioned without looking up.

Derek strode over to the fridge and pulled out a large carton of orange juice. "Ah...you know." he wasn't sure what Mark would say about who he slept with, he knew it was bad."

"What's that mean? Did you stay at that house? With a girl? With a guy?" Mark joked when Derek didn't answer right away.

Derek laughed and took a drink of orange juice from the carton. "No, worse."

"How can anything be worse?" he laughed back.

"I slept with Her."

Mark looked confused for a few seconds and Derek just sat there and let him figure it out.

"You mean the one that your supposed to watch?" he questioned.

Derek nodded and put the orange juice away.

"Thats against the rules man." Mark said. "I don't know how much trouble you'll really get in though. I'm sure they don't know." Mark said.

"Yeah, but they probably will find out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meredith_

The house was a mess. There were beer cans and bottles everywhere and although she didn't remember ordering them, she could see two kegs in the yard. She had had fun though, and she was sure her mother wouldn't be home before she cleaned it up. So it was allright.

She couldn't stop thinking about Him though. Derek. He was really good looking, and charming, and a little bit mysterious. She felt so secure around him, like he was only there to protect her. It was nice. Except for his departure that morning. That was weird. But she didn't really care. He was still hot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, sorry it took a while to do this one and sorry it's so short but I will work on another soon. Please review!!!**


	5. When wrong is really right

_I'm very sorry that it has taken so long for me to start updating this one. I have had a lot going on this week so thanks for being patient. You will find out Very soon why he is watching her. Thank you for reading and reviewing_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He could see her as she made her way through the busy food court. He was pretty far off though so he was sure she wouldn't notice him. She was dressed cassually. A close-fitting blue T-shirt, dark tan colored pants, and flip-flops. Her hair was down and he watched her run her hands through it like she was annoyed with her choice to have left it down. She was with her angry dark-haired friend and it seemed like neither of them were particularily interested in being in a mall. He couldn't help but smile when she laughed at what her friend was saying and was scowling at her surroundings once again. He found himself wishing she would smile more often. _

_It had been almost one month since her party, his mistake, that night. He had limited himself to being there for her but making no contact. He didn't want to have to be taken off of this assignment. He didn't want to be taken away from Her. Not talking to her though had been hard. He fought with himself daily about whether or not he should. Mark of course said to just go for it. _

_"Why not?" he thought to himself. He should just go for it. He hadn't gotten in trouble yet, so he probably wouldn't. Talking to her wasn't against the rules either. He would, he would bump into her today. It would be simple and harmless. He would still be doing his job too._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meredith_

"We should just leave Cristina. This is not what we're looking for and I'm tired anyways." Meredith whined to her friend.

"Yeah alright. Just let me stop into one more store and then we can leave." Cristina responded.

"I don't think you're going to find anything that Burke will like in this mall, but whatever. Fifteen more minutes. Then we're leaving." Meredith bargained and followed Cristina out of the store.

They walked at a brisk pace and Meredith followed blindly as Cristina led her to the store she had in mind.

Meredith turned her head to look at the various window displays as they passed, paying very little attention to her surroundings. She collided with something and stumbled backwards. "Shit!" she exclaimed under her breath as a pair of hands reached down to help her to her feet. She looked up into a pair of eyes that had for the past month been lingering in the back of her mind. The mysterious man from her party was grinning and chuckling at her. She couldn't help but smile a little but quickly replaced her smile with a frown. "I belie..."

He cut her of mid-sentance, "So I see you still haven't grown out of your clumsyness?" He joked.

"I'm afraid this time was definately your fault." she responded as she brushed herself off and straightened her clothes.

"I don't know if I buy that but I suppose I could have at least caught you." he answered. She smiled and seemed to be calming down again. He was enjoying how easily he could get her worked up. She was definately a character.

"I have to get back to my friend..." she said, breaking them out of the haze they had both entered.

"Oh yeah okay." he said. "Am I going to see you around?" he asked her quickly.

"Depends." she called as she started walking away. "Where is around?"

He smiled at her and let her walk away without saying anymore. He was glad he "bumped" into her. Even if he only talked with her briefly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derek_

"So I saw Meredith today." He said to Mark as he strode into the kitchen.

"Don't you see her every day? Isn't that the point?" Mark asked cockily.

"Well yeah," Derek said. "I meant that I talked to her today."

"Oh, well that's nice. Would you like a gold star or something?" Mark asked teasingly.

"Haha very funny." Derek answered. He knew it didn't matter that much to Mark. Mark wouldn't have second thoughts about talking to her, even if he had messed up like Derek had. But Mark was just like that so it didn't really count. Derek was still contemplaiting whether or not actually involving himself in her life was smart. He was allowed to talk with her, but the feelings...the way that he felt himself being pulled into her. He knew that wasn't allowed. He wasn't supposed to become attached. Any one else was free game, but she was off-limits. He wondered if he should purposly have himself re-assigned. Then he wouldn't have any second thoughts.

"Snap out of it man." Mark said. "There's not that much to think about. Just go for it and take the God-damned chance."

Derek looked at Mark. He was right, who cared if it was wrong. Was wrong really wrong if it felt right?


	6. Like a Guardian Angel?

**Thanks a bunch for reading and what-not. I'm sorry to keep you guys hanging with the "watching her" thing but I just don't know how to go about it. I know what I want to do I guess so I am just going to run with it and hope you like it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Meredith_

_It was warm out. She loved when it was warm, and when it didn't rain. Growing up in Seattle could do that to a person, and it was nice to go outside without a coat. She also liked the quiet. She liked hearing the birds and whatever else was outside. She didn't usually go outside like this, just to sit, but it was nice, so maybe she would more often. _

_There was a lot going on around her. She saw a few people jogging side by side and some guys playing frisby in an open field just off the path. She was seated underneath a large tree that looked like it probably had a very impressive bunch of animals living inside of it. A family and their dog were walking on the shaded stone path and she watched as the little boy continuously tried to jump on the dog's back for a ride. His mother pulled him off and shook her finger at him before she turned back to her husband, or whatever. They looked happy. She glanced around the park again and spotted a man sitting across the field on a park bench in the shade who looked almost identical to Derek. She looked again, and changed her mind. It was Derek. He must have read her mind because almost immediately after he had risen from the bench and was striding towards her._

_She couldn't help but smile at him. He was very good-looking. Every time she ran into him she was immediately reminded that he was very good-looking. He managed to make it across the field without being hit by any stray frisbies or tennis balls and was now very close to her seat against the tree. He was wearing a T-shirt that was a dark blue color and had some words she couldn't really see across the chest. He had on tan cargo-like shorts and she could see his toned legs that where illuminated by the sun._

"Are you stalking me or something?" she asked jokingly, but really did wonder why he was always seeming to be around.

"Not quite." he joked back and gave her the grin that made her melt.

"Oh yeah," she said, "then what brings you here?"

"Oh, you know." he laughed, "Fresh air and stuff. What about yourself."

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped. She didn't quite know why she had come. "The same thing I guess..." she said slowly, still trying to think what had made her come. "...Fresh air and stuff."

"In that case," he said, "would you accompany me on a walk?" he smiled before gesturing towards the path with one arm. She smiled back at him and slowly rose from her spot near the tree before stepping towards the path just ahead of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derek_

_They had been walking for a while now, and talking. Walking and talking. He listened to her babble about college, and friends, and dreams. Goals she had set for herself. He listened to her talk about how she imagined that one day she would wake up and know that she had touched the top. She wanted to travel and see everything. She wanted a road trip that took her exactly where she didn't plan on going, and to feel like she was infinite. She wanted to "live." _

_He listened. He didn't add much, a few words here and there, but that was it. That was all he said, because that was all he could say. He was hooked on her. Everything about her. They walked, and her eyes were lit up with excitement over everything she thought life should be. Her hands were moving through the air, swirling and twirling, trying to explain to him the picture she was viewing inside her head. She was magnificent, grand and spectacular in a way he wouldn't have imagined, and she didn't even know it._

_Suddenly they were stopped. He tore his eyes from her face and realized that they were now in a cemetery. She wasn't talking and he looked back to her face and saw a gentle calm had taken over her face. They were in front of a wooden arch that had a stone bench underneath it. On the bench two dates, seven years apart, were carved and a name was above them. Underneath the dates was a short poem. She turned without looking at him at sat on the bench._

She sighed and looked up at him, "You can sit, it's okay." she said.

He sat next to her on the bench, and looked out across at the rest of the cemetery.

"Do you believe in Angels?" she looked at him and asked.

He didn't answer. She turned her head out towards the cemetery and copied his expression. "Yes." he finally said.

_He knew he shouldn't have this conversation. This was not going to lead anywhere good. But he didn't really care._

"I don't." she said. "If there were Angels, he wouldn't be gone." Derek looked down at the bench they were sitting on. He looked over at her then, and saw one lone tear break out of her eye and begin it's journey down her face. He reached out and used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is stupid, I hardly even know you, and now we're in the cemetery where my brother is buried. I'm so sorry"

He smiled. He didn't mind in the least. "It's really okay." He said. She looked at him and smiled.

_He loved her smile. She was radiant. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. He knew it was inappropriate. He knew that right now was probably as inappropriate as he could get, but he couldn't help it. He felt himself starting to move just a little bit closer to her, and he saw her eyes look down to his lips and then back up. He thought "shit" to himself when instead of slapping him, she started moving closer to him too. He knew it was inappropriate when their faces were less than an inch apart and then he felt his face meet hers. But it didn't stop him. He pushed his lips into hers gently. He pulled back and looked at her. She bit her top lip and smiled shyly._

"You're a strange guy, you know that." she stated. He smiled at her in response. "Why'd you leave so fast after the party?" She asked, out of the blue.

"Umm..." he stammered, he didn't know what to say to her. "I wasn't supposed to do what I did, I, uh, made a mistake." She visibly flinched at his words and she pulled away from him slightly. "That's not what I meant." He choked out. "It's not allowed for me to do what I did, what I'm doing." She looked at him curiously.

"Why? What are you talking about?" She asked. "Are you like some secret agent or something? Am I in danger?" She asked quickly and frantically.

_He chuckled in his head. The exact opposite acctually. She needed to be watched over non-the-less and he had been the one put on the case. He had been doing it for ages. Never before had he felt himself being pulled towards someone that he was supposed to be watching, never before had he felt feelings like this towards someone. He was good-looking, he knew that. He could get a lot of women, anyone he fancied really, but he figured he wouldn't feel a damn thing towards anyone of them. So he decided that he had better not screw this up. Well, that wasn't true, he was going to screw it up either way. If it wasn't with her it would be with his boss, but he really didn't want to mess it up with her. So he decided to tell her. He decided to break all of the rules. Rules that he had been learning for what seemed like forever. He looked into her eyes and gave her his most practiced grin._

"Calm down," He reassured her. "I'm not a secret agent, and you're not in danger...but that is a little bit related to why I'm here." He told her. "I'm supposed to make sure that you never are in danger."

She didn't respond right away. Her face scrunched up a little and he could see the confusion etched in her eyes. "What, like a guardian angel? That's ridiculous." She said.

"Well, we don't exactly call ourselves that but, yeah, like a guardian angel." He smirked at her.

_This was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He didn't really care though, and it's a strange feeling not to care when you should care so much._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So I'm really sorry it took so long, but I really didn't know how to do this part and I really don't like how I did but I told myself that I wasn't going to redo it anymore so you're sorta stuck with this. I hope it doesn't turn anyone away, so please let me know what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
